User blog:BeastMan14/Laroche's Rebellion vs The Governor's Militia
To celebrate the mid-season finale of the Walking Dead, we've got ourselves a battle between two militias led by charismatic men, ready to fight any freak that comes their way to the bitter end. In corner one, we've got the Governor's militia, the ruthless group of survivors led by the insane Governor after he murdered his way into power! In corner two, we've got Laroche's Rebellion, an army formed in the city of New Marais to combat both the freaky abominations of its swamps and the tyrannical rule of the anti-conduit Militia and its leader, Bartrand! We'll test their weapons and their skills to determine the answer to the ultimate question! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?' Introduction Laroche's Rebellion Laroche's rebellion was formed after the events of the Empire City explosion, a terrorist attack supposedly caused by the Conduit Cole MacGrath. After the emergence of Conduits around the world, an anti-conduit hate group known as the Militia, led by the charismatic (and hypocritical) Joseph Bartrand, rose to power in New Marais, ruling with an iron fist. Rosco Laroche formed the rebellion as a means of defying the Militia, and they are eventually brought to Cole MacGrath's attention when he arrives in New Marais after fleeing the world-destroying Beast. Cole, alongside best friend Zeke Dunbar, former NSA agent turned ice conduit Lucy Kuo, and rebellious fire conduit Nix, becomes a close ally of the group, eventually helping them destroy the Militia and kill Bartrand, who reveals himself to be a conduit responsible for the creation of the numerous monsters emerging from the swamps of New Marais that believes his kind is a scourge on the human race. When the Beast arrives in New Marais, revealing that the incurable disease that's killing the human race doesn't work on conduits and that the only way to save humanity is to activate all conduits, Cole refused to work with it, with Laroche and most of the rebels sacrificing themselves to hold the Beast back, buying Cole time to activate the Ray Sphere and kill the Beast, at the cost of his (and every other Conduit's) life. The Governor's Militia Originally a group of survivors formed by Martinez, the Governor's former second-in-command who abandoned him in the woods after he massacred the Woodbury Army, the New Militia was formed by the Governor after he, alongside Lily Chambler, her sister Tara, and her daughter Meghan, found his way to the group and killed Martinez and his second-in-command Pete. The Governor, claiming to have the groups survival in his intentions, convinced the Militia to attack the Woodbury prison, the safe haven of a group of survivors led by Rick Grimes, the Governor's sworn enemy. Ambushing and capturing two of the groups members, Michonne, the woman who killed the Governor's zombified daughter, and Hershel, the group's doctor, the Governor led the militia to the prison, demanding that Rick and his group leave. Rick, desperate to keep his group safe, attempted to broker a deal with the Governor, trying to convince him that they could share the prison. The Governor angrily calls Rick a liar and kills Hershel, causing a massive firefight that destroys most of the prison and lures in dozens of walkers. The militia is presumably wiped out as the Governor is killed by Michonne and Lily and Rick's survivors are forced to abandon the prison. The Leaders Governor's Militia The Governor = His real name Phillip Blake, the Governor was a kind family man before the zombie apocalypse broke out, and his daughter was infected. Convinced that he could cure her, the Governor kept his daughter chained in a secret room inside the town of Woodbury. Her "death" at the hands of escaped prisoner Michonne drove him over the edge, and he rallied the people of Woodbury, convincing them that the survivors who were captured and escaped from Woodbury were cruel and vicious at an attempt to kill Michonne and avenge his daughters death. Despite his leadership, the Woodbury Army failed miserably in their assault thanks to Rick Grimes tactics, and an enraged Governor slaughtered the army, gunning them down before leaving with his subordinates Martinez and Shupert. After being abandoned by the two, the Governor became a wanderer, eventually finding a small group of survivors living in abandoned apartment building, becoming lovers with a woman named Lily Chambler, friends with her sister Tara, and a father figure to her daughter Meghan. After the group abandoned the apartment complex, the Governor accidentally discovered a new group of survivors led by Martinez, who reveals that he personally killed the infected Shupert after they abandoned the Governor. After re-earning his trust and the trust of the group, the Governor kills Martinez by hitting him over the head with a golf club, then feeding him to a pit of walkers, then in turn kills his second-in-command, Pete, by stabbing him in the spine and strangling him in his RV, then convinces Pete's brother Mitch to join him in leading an assault on the prison, claiming that its safer for the group as a whole. Ambushing and capturing two of the groups members, Michonne, the woman who killed his daughter, and Hershel, the group's doctor, the Governor led the militia to the prison, demanding that Rick and his group leave. Rick, desperate to keep his group safe, attempted to broker a deal with the Governor, trying to convince him that they could share the prison. The Governor angrily calls Rick a liar and kills Hershel, causing a massive firefight that destroys most of the prison and lures in dozens of walkers. During the chaos, the Governor attacks Rick, savagely beating him and nearly strangling him, only to be stabbed in the back and left for dead by Michonne. Dying, the Governor is killed by Lily, who realizes what a monster he truly was after he mercy kills her infected daughter. Weapons: *Primary: Steyr AUG 1. A full-auto assault rifle with a rate of fire of 680-750 rounds a minute, a clip size of 30 rounds, and an effective range of 30 meters. *Secondary: Beretta 92SB Nickel. The Governor's iconic pistol, the Beretta 92SB has 13 rounds per clip and a range of 50 meters. |-| Mitch Dolgen= Pete's loyal brother and one of Martinez's finest soldiers, Pete left the military after hearing of the zombie outbreak alongside Pete, taking an army tank with them. Eventually, he found his way into Martinez's group, and worked alongside the Governor on several scouting missions. When a scouting party of Martinez, Pete, Mitch, and the Governor discovered a group of survivors with supplies living nearby, they had an argument over what to do about it, eventually deciding to come back later. When they returned, they found the entire group dead and their supplies taken. When the Governor makes his power play and kills Martinez and Pete, he uses his knowledge of the survivors deaths to convince Mitch to help him take the prison. Mitch drives his tank during the battle to take the prison, indirectly luring a massive horde of walkers to the prison. The tank is destroyed when Daryl Dixon throws a grenade down the firing tube of the tank, forcing Mitch to leap our. Distraught that his brother died for nothing, Mitch surrenders and makes no effort to defend himself when Daryl kills him by shooting him in the chest with his iconic crossbow. Weapons: *Primary: M4A1 Carbine. A full-auto assault rifle with a fire rate of 700-950 rounds per minute, an effective range of 600 meters, and 30 rounds per clip. *Secondary: Glock 19. A handgun with 17 rounds per clip and a range of 50 meters. Laroche's Resistance Rosco Laroche = The leader of the Rebels, Rosco Laroche was born and raised in the city of New Marais. After the flooding that destroyed the city and killed his wife, and the rise of the Militia, Laroche formed the Rebellion as a way of fighting back. Cole MacGrath is brought to his attention after Cole saves his niece, Sara, from being sacrificed to the Swamp Freaks by the Militia. Despite his distrust of Conduits, Laroche eventually grew to respect Cole after he goes out of his way to help the Rebels. When the Beast arrived in New Marais, tearing through any defenses and fail-safes set against it, Laroche was one of the first people to come close to it. Realizing the threat it posed, Laroche stayed behind with his men to buy Cole time to activate the Ray Sphere, dying when the Beast crushed his boat with its fist. Weapons: *Primary: Remington ACR. An assault rifle with a fire rate of 800 rounds per minute, an effective range of 600 meters, and 30 rounds per clip. *Secondary: SIG-Sauer P226. A handgun with an effective range of 50 meters, and 15 rounds per clip. |-| Zeke Dunbar= Zeke Dunbar is the best friend of the infamous Conduit hero Cole MacGrath, having stood by his side through thick and thin. When Cole gained his lightning powers, Zeke loyally stayed by his friend, while becoming secretly jealous of Cole's powers. When the villain Kessler confronted Cole during his capture of the Ray Sphere, he manipulated Zeke into activating the Sphere in a failed attempt to give himself powers, killing thousands and undoing Cole's heroic efforts to help Empire City, then left with Kessler on his helicopter. When Kessler killed Cole's girlfriend Trish, Zeke became guilty for actions and apologized to Cole, who angrily shunned him as he went after Kessler. Despite Cole's best efforts, Kessler nearly overpowers and kills him, only for Zeke to intervene, firing his revolver repeatedly at Kessler, who effortlessly defeated him, but the distraction enabled Cole to recover and bring down Kessler. Dying, Kessler reveals that he is Cole's future self, having gone back in time to make Cole strong enough to fight the Beast, an all-powerful being that killed Cole's family. Shocked, Cole resolves to make himself stronger so he can succeed where Kessler failed. When the Beast arrived in Empire City, Zeke, alongside NSA agent Lucy Kuo, helped the beaten Cole escape to New Marais, where Zeke acquainted himself with the local militia and established a web of contacts to help Cole boost his powers so he can beat the Beast. When the Beast arrived in New Marais, Zeke helped the rebels fight the Beast, giving Cole the time to power the Ray Sphere and bring down the Beast. Giving his friend a heartfelt goodbye, Zeke watched as Cole activated the Sphere, killing the Beast, himself, and all of the world's conduits in the process. As the people of New Marais celebrated, deeming Cole the Saint of New Marais, Zeke mourned his friend, burying him at sea, and remarking that Cole was a great hero. Weapons: *Primary: Heckler & Koch MP5A3. A submachine gun with a range of 200 meters, an 800 round per minute fire rate, and 32 rounds per clip. *Secondary: Smith & Wesson Model 686. A powerful revolver with 6 rounds per clip, and a single-action fire rate. Weapons of the groups The Governor's Milita Close-Range: Colt MK IV Series 70. A pistol based off of the antiquated M1911 pistol, with 7 rounds per clip and a range of 50 feet. Mid-Range: UTAS UTS-15. A pump-action, 12 gauge shotgun with 7 rounds per clip, and dual barrels. Long-Range: AKMSU. An assault rifle with a range of 400 meters, a rate of fire of 650-735 rounds per minute, and 30 rounds per clip. Laroche's Rebellion Close-Range: SIG-Sauer P226. A handgun with an effective range of 50 meters, and 15 rounds per clip. Mid-Range: Spas-12. A pump action shotgun with 8 rounds per clip and a varying range. Long-Range: Remington ACR. An assault rifle with a fire rate of 800 rounds per minute, an effective range of 600 meters, and 30 rounds per clip. X-Factors The Leaders Laroche vs The Governor ' 80'-Training-'45' Laroche is implied to have been former military alongside having fought in Vietnam, giving him a substantial training edge compared to the Governor, who only received training alongside members of the Woodbury army. 85-Combat Experience-'70' Again, Laroche is both former military, and implied to gave fought in Vietnam. After that, he's led the rebels in numerous conflicts against the Militia, the Swamp Freaks, Vermak 88, and the Beast, though the latter conflict ended in his death. The Governor has no real experience in leading his troops beyond a few battles against the remnants of the army and the two assaults on the prison. 70-Brutality-'100' Laroche is a fighter and a soldier, sure, but when he kills, he does it quick and clean, seeing no point in prolonging suffering. The Governor relishes in dealing pain to human beings, and many of his kills (stabbing Milton in the stomach repeatedly and leaving him to bleed out, feeding Martinez to walkers, strangling Pete) put emphasis on this. 100-Mental Health-'60' Laroche has no real mental setbacks, while the Governor can keep a steady facade that he doesn't either, he, in realty, is a sadist that enjoys dealing pain to others, alongside having kept his undead daughter alive and in his house, and manipulating (or killing) anyone who stands in the way of what he wants. The Second-in-Command Zeke vs Mitch 40-Training-'75' Zeke had no real training to speak of until he joined the Rebels, and this best shows in his sloppy style of gunmanship and discipline. Mitch was part of the military until he deserted (with a goddamn tank no less). 80-Combat Experience-'65' While Zeke hasn't seen as much combat as other members of the Rebels, he's done battle with foes far more powerful than that of anything in the Walking Dead universe, like swamp freaks, Bartrand and the Beast. Mitch has been on scouting missions and he's fought walkers, sure, but he didn't fight in any large scale battles until the attack on the prison, which ended in his death. 70-Brutality-'85' Zeke's willing to gun a man down if it means saving the day, but he just isn't willing to kill to survive or under another man's orders. Mitch is willing to do what it takes to keep both his group and himself safe, and this shows during the assault on the prison. Troops Rebels vs Militia 60-Training-'50' Neither group has a large amount of training under their belt, but it can be assumed that Laroche taught the Rebels to be able to hold their own against the variety of foes they've faced. The Militia was mostly just a group of survivors taught the basics to need to survive. 80-Experience-'60' The Rebels have faced a larger variety of foes than the Militia has, like numerous Conduits, the Behemoth, Bartrand, and the Beast, alongside having fought in numerous conflicts against these enemies. The Militia has only fought Walkers and humans, and only one conflict against Rick Grimes's group of survivors that ended in their destruction. 85-Leadership-'55' Laroche has a deep respect for the men under his command, and this shows through his inspiring leadership during major battles the Rebels have fought in, most notably the Rebels final stand against the Beast. The Governor doesn't really care much for the men under his command, using them as a tool to live out his vengeance against Rick's group, and he abandons them entirely during the battle. Notes *Voting ends next Tuesday. *For comparisons, vote like so: Laroche vs Governor, Zeke vs Mitch, and Rebels vs Militia. *It will be 7-on-7, and set in New Marais. *The Scenario: In this universe, the apocalypse was started when the Beast, during its rampage across the U.S, activated a Conduit with the ability to raise and control the dead, who in turn lost control of their powers. After forcing control of the group, the Governor discovers the city of New Marais nearby, and decided to take some of his Militia and investigate the condition, hoping for a possible safe haven similar to Woodbury. Once there, he will come across Laroche and some of his troops discussing a plan with Zeke for the upcoming battle against the Beast, and decides to kill them to get the Rebels out of the way. A battle ensues. *It will be set several hours before the climax of Infamous 2, and before the events of Too Far Gone. Category:Blog posts